


The Princess' Magician

by Auragongal



Series: Digivengers Side Stories [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Digivengers, F/M, Original Universe, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auragongal/pseuds/Auragongal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Digivengers universe.</p><p>A written account of a fairy tale Piedmon tells to Lillithmon after she takes over his home, based on events starting from how he met the true ruler, Venusmon, to the Demon Lord of Lust's hostile take over. However, this version of the story may not be the complete tale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess' Magician

Once upon a time, there was once a beautiful princess whom was loved by all, and yet believed she could not love any digimon back. This belief made the princess quite unhappy, despite hiding all her misery behind a smile for the sake of her loyal subjects within the Ring of Love. Eventually however, her sadness became more and more pronounced, until even the digimon she ruled over were sad for their beloved ruler.

“Won’t someone please come and help our Princess?” her subjects cried, “Won’t someone please find a way to let her smile again?”

But for about a year, no one came to help as it seemed that at first sight, any digimon that saw the princess fell in love with her immediately, and so her depression grew.

Then one day, a vagabond magician passed through the ring, and decided to see the sad princess himself. The digimon warned him of her beauty, and how past attempts to cheer her up failed because of the instant infatuation her beauty brought about, but the magician had been through much hardship, becoming a cynical and stone-hearted digimon as a result and so, he ignored them.

When he entered the throne room he was witness to the latest attempt to cheer her up, which only ended as the Princess sighed when the digimon that arrived before the magician became awestruck and got on his knees as he proclaimed his love for her. The guards had to drag him away, and so the magician stepped forward. The princess however, believed he would just end up like the others before him, and be unable to even introduce himself before saying he loved her.

And yet, no such thing happened. The Magician introduced himself, and seemed not to show any feeling at all for the princess as he started to perform his routine, ranging from card tricks, turning a guard into a key chain and back again, and so many other things. The princess was surprised, as her dove and clam were shocked to silence at the vagabond’s manner that as he turned to leave, she called out to him.

“Please wait!” she cried, causing the magician to stop and turn, “How, how were you able to not turn out like all the others?”

“Simple your highness,” said the Vagabond, “A magician requires concentration for his work, and must be trained to avoid distractions.”

These words caused the princess to feel something she wasn’t sure what to call, and so in order to figure it out, she asked the magician to stay and entertain her. Thinking that it would simply be a job to earn his meals, the magician agreed, and so everyday he would perform his act for the princess and her guests. This had caused the princess to begin smiling honestly once again, leading to her subjects to be happy once more as well.

However, as time went on, the princess’s feelings for the magician grew, and she was quite confused as to how one digimon had managed to make her feel all awkward and nervous around him while he remained so calm and kind to her. So, she sent a message to the Queen of the Digital World, explaining her situation. Time passed yet again, and the princess then got her answer.

“You’re in love, my dear.” the message had said, causing the princess to smile even more as she finally realized she had fallen for the Vagabond and ran off to tell him.

As for the Magician, their time together had caused him his own confusion, as he found himself thinking about the princess and seeing her happy more and more. He had never known real love, as it had never been something he had been shown nor given, and so he had developed an inability to identify it. However, ever since he had started working as the court magician for the princess, he started feeling something within his chest as she continued to show him kindness and gratitude after every performance. He also felt a little bitter when some other digimon showered the princess with gifts and claimed love for her when in truth it was just her looks they enjoyed, and not who she was. So, when she found him in the castle library, saying she had something to tell him, he was quite surprised when she confessed her love for him, and how happy she felt to know she could indeed show love for someone in return. The magician then, realized that his feelings for the princess had indeed been love, and not some silly infatuation either, but true, honest love. After he explained this to her, he feared she would feel sad once more, but instead, she kissed him as she told him that he was the first digimon to not fall for her immediately, and instead took his time.

With their mutual love admitted to each other, the magician became the princess’s consort, and all seemed well in the Ring of Love for many a year.

Unfortunate as it sounds however, this tale does not end happily.

One day, the queen had been overthrown and the rings of the Digital World had been taken over by villainous and traitorous digimon. The Ring of Love had been visited by a vile witch, who enchanted the digimon to love her and when none could be affected by her dark magics, or were deemed fairer than herself, she put them into a deep sleep. She soon made her way into the castle, where The Witch and the Magician dueled but the princess’s lover ended up facing defeat, and the witch turned the Princess to stone, before forcing the magician who loved the princess most into nothing more than a servant.

And so, this tale ends, with broken hearts and the poor magician unable to free his love until he gains his freedom. All he can do now, is visit the statue in the garden every night, and weep with a broken heart that had tasted love.


End file.
